


Mother's Little Monster Girl

by SovereignOfGeeks



Series: The Legend Of Arya [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/M, POV Aang (Avatar), POV Azula (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks
Summary: For Years Azula has battled her brother. Taken every step to see how far pushed he needs to be. To become like Ozai. Today She went too far. She attacked his daughter while she spent the day with her Grandmother. Now Avatar Aang and Team Avatar must bring her down for good!This story is mostly stand-alone but also acts as a prequel to my Avatar/Game Of Thrones Crossover. The Legend Of Arya. In Which Azula does hunt down Arya. The Newest Avatar. For readers of that story. This will help start filling in on gaps that I can't fit in!Warning this story may contain spoilers for any of the Avatar Last Airbender Comics!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Team Avatar
Series: The Legend Of Arya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mother's Little Monster Girl

_ My name is Zuko. Crowned Fire Lord Of The Fire Nation. The once banished prince. Exiled by his father just for speaking out turn. Doomed to hunt the Avatar. A man not seen in a hundred years. Until he was. The Avatar returned. And I chased him. From the South Pole To The North. I chased him. Then I failed and was hunted down by my father. An embarrassment. My sister claimed he had said. My uncle always with me. Every step of the way. Even when I treated him horribly. While in hiding we lived in the walls of Ba Sing Se. Then I saw it. The lessons we learned as kids were wrong. The world feared us. We tore apart families. Took homes. Ruined lives. They didn’t see our greatness. They hated us! We had created an era of fear in the world. Yet I still joined her. My sister Azula. The genius. The one bored lucky. When she offered me the chance to take down the Avatar. To restore my honor. I took it. I betrayed my uncle. I helped kill the Avatar and yet. When I returned home. A hero. Called the man who killed Avatar Aang. It didn’t matter. I wasn’t happy. I had my father’s love while Uncle Iroh was in a jail cell. My father who smiled at the idea of burning the Earth Kingdom to the ground. It was then I knew. I made my choice. I joined Aang. I taught him to firebend and he did it. Avatar Aang defeated the Fire Lord. Using an Avatar Power to take away his bending and I was crowned Fire Lord. As for my sister. With the help of Avatar Aang’s wife. Katara. We defeated her and locked her away. She was crazy. But she was still my sister. I’d never hurt her _

  
Two years after the end of the war and one after his conflict with Aang and Earth King Kuei. Zuko took his sister along as they tried to hunt down their long lost mother. They learned the truths behind what happened that terrible night. 

Azula tried to kill their mother.

Because of course, she did.

  
He still would not think of killing her. 

  
  


That.

Never. 

She would soon aid the New Ozai Society

She wants to force him to rule with fear.

Be the Fire Lord she wanted to be.

He says no.

He’s better than that.

He’s changed.

And that was true.

That he knew for a fact.

Then she left.    
  
For years a few years, she’d show up.   
  
He’d stop her.

She gets away.

As if they were just kids playing a game.

She stayed away from their mother.

For a long time.

It was twenty-six years after the war that everything changed. 

That she went too far.

That she tried to kill his mother once more.

This time was different though.

* * *

Mother's Little Monster Girl

**Year Of The Dog**

**120 AG**

**Republic City**

**Air Temple Island**

Avatar Aang sat with his children. Talking with Lin as she asked question after question. About the baby. Why was Toph screaming? How much longer. Would it really be a girl? And if Aang was being honest. He just wished Kya would stop hitting Tenzin. He sighed as he rubbed his skull.    
  


Yakone had gotten away from them for the third time. Now was not the time for Toph to be having this child! He had fears that Yakone may be. He had yet to share them with Katara as he knew it was upset her. Her laws being broken always upset her. 

Soon Katara came out of the room with two other healers as Aang looked up.    
  
“Sokka’s late,” she complained as he laughed,   
  
“Yeah. Guess that’s why he can’t keep a date,” Aang joked as she glared,   
  
“Shush you,” she giggled as she sighed,   
  
“Toph’s being seen by other healers. I’m” she raised her fingers, “distracting her,” she shouted as her face turned red,   
  
“Now sweetie. Today’s not the day,” he said slowly as she frowned,   
  
“Oh, so she’s having a kid she can be rude. I’m her main doctor!” Katara complained as Sokka entered the room. Slamming the door. 

“Unal Sokka,” the kids yelled as he hugged them not letting his eyes leave theirs,   
  
“We’ve got trouble,” he said slowly as they all nodded. Sending the kids to the other room.   
  
“Sokka now’s not the time for jokes what’s goin,” Katara was stopped at his next words,”   
  
“Izumi’s hurt,” he said as Katara’s hand covered her mouth,   
  
“What how,” Aang asked in worried his voice laced with panic.   
  
“Azula attacked her while she spent lunch with her grandma,” he said darkly as Katara’s eyes welled in shock,   
  
“That jerk! How evil! Is she hurt,” she shouted as Sokka shook his head,   
  
“No. Just a broken leg,” he said as Aang eyes gazed,   
  
“No,” he said in horror as Sokka nodded,   
  
“Does Zuko need anything,” Katara asked in panic as Sokka nodded,   
  
“He can’t leave his family right now but Azula is out there. He wants us to take her in,” he said as Katara looked to the other room. Thinking of the kids. But her anger at Azula was greater,   
  
“When do we leave,” Aang said as Sokka smirked,   
  
“We can’t just,” Katara said at the sound of the earthbenders screams as the door was blast open. Aang turned and his jaw dropped. 

Naked stood his earthbending teacher. Healers screaming,   
  
“You just gave birth!,” Toph’s hand met the woman’s face as she fell back. Standing as if a baby wasn’t half falling out of her body.   
  
“Sugar Queen! What do you think of Suyin!” she shouted teasingly as Katara looked at her best friend and nodded,   
  
“what!” she asked as the earthbender cried out in anger,   
  
“Her name,”   
  
“I like it Toph,” Aang grinned happily as Sokka nodded,   
  
“Unadorned, really,” he sighed as she nodded,   
  
“Not everyone needs a pretty name like Kya,” she teased as Katara glared,   
  
“Excuse me! For someone who just gave birth you have some nerve,”   
  
“Huh. Who cares about that. I’m pumped for a fight”   
  
“You just had a baby! Five minutes ago!”   
  
“Greatest earthbender in the world sweetie,”   
  
Aang sighed,   
  
“I don’t like it but fighting will only hurt us long term. We both know she'll go anyway” he said as Katara met his eyes as they nodded. 

* * *

Zuko’s head was spinning. Suki was sobbing as they sat with their daughter.    
  
“I don’t know what to do Suki,” he said softly as he held her hand. She smiled sadly as she kissed Izumi’s head,   
  
“Be there with us. You made the right choice. Trust in Aang,” she said softly as he shook his head,   
  
“I need to put her away. For good,” he said as she sighed sadly,   
  
“She’s you're sister,” she reminded as he nodded,   
  
“And the Fire Lord was my father. We aren’t kids anymore. No more excuse,” he said as he stood,   
  
“I’ll have a special prison made. In the Northern Water Tribe. I’m done,” he said sadly as she could hear his voice break every so slightly. 

“Zuko. Are you sure,” he turned as his mother entered the room. Her face burned. Her right eyes covered with a bandage.

“Mom. She’s nuts,” he said as she glared,   
  
“I’ll be watching over. It will be the best it can be. I want her happy,” she said as she added,   
  
“I love Azula. I always have and I always will and I’ll have her back no matter what,” she explained as Zuko nodded while he looked to his child,   
  
“I know and I’ll do what I must. I don’t want to hurt her either but father. He ruined her,” Zuko explained as she nodded.   
  
“But you need to go,” she ordered as he raised a brow,   
  
“And leave my child,” he said as she nodded,   
  
“Azula’s strong,”   
  
“Aang’s the Avatar,”   
  
“Please, I want you their Zuko. To try one last time,” she begged as he sighed,   
  
“Alright, mom I’ll go,”

* * *

Momo sat on Sokka’s shoulder as he chirped happily as Sokka sharpened his sword.    
  
“I know I’ve missed you too Momo,” he said as a Katara leaned back next to her,   
  
“Not going to make me fix your pants,” she teased as he glared,   
  
“Oh. I say sewing is for girls one time!” he shouted as he looked to Aang,

Toph snorted rudely,   
  
“Snoozles. You were a bit sexist,” she pointed out as he jumped up and puff out his chest,   
  
“Me! I’d never! The strongest guys I know are girls” he said as Katara snorted,   
  
“Suki showed you that huh,” she teased as they all froze. Sokka looked away with a panicked look.    
  
“Help me out here man,” he begged as Aang looked from the front. His eyes on Katara’s glare.   
  
The words not needing to be said.

  
No Fruit Pie For A Month.   
  
“Sorry Sokka but Katars is right,” he explained as Katara smiled and Sokka threw up his arms,   
  
“Really man! We are brothers! How whipped are you!” he cried as Katara let out a giggle.    
  
“I’m not whipped! I’ll have you know I pick date night’s restaurant once every three months!”    
  
Katara sighed,   
  
“Aang don’t tell him that” 

* * *

It didn’t take long to find the small Fire Nation village. Miles outside the capital city. You could sense the fear from the air. Burned buildings. Empty streets. Aang held his glider tightly as he looked up to the sky. Katara slid down as she looked around. Worry filling her eyes,   
  
“I hope she didn’t hurt anyone,”   
  
Sokka laughed darkly,   
  
“Not hurt anyone. Azula’s like the queen of hurting anyone,” he sarcastically bit as Aang nodded,   
  
“Azula is nuts. Always had been,” he said as Toph looked surprised,   
  
“Not normal talk for you Aang,” she reasoned as Katara nodded gently,   
  
“Aang. Don’t talk like that,” she said as he turned and sighed,   
  
“Sweetheart. She attacked her little niece. She’s tried to kill her mother like seven times in what four or five years,” he exclaimed as Katara sighed as wind blew around them. A Large dragon crashing into the ground. Smiles filling their faces,   
  
“Still easy to hunt down as always guys,” the Fire Lord joked as he jumped down from Druk and moved to hug each of his now lifelong friends. 

Zuko turned as Katara spoke,   
  
“How’s she doing,” she asked gently as he smiled,   
  
“Izumi’s good. My mother is really upset,” he said in anger, “she always is. When Azula hurts her. She was burned but some of the healers you sent over say they can rid her of it. Since they treated it right away,” Zuko explained looking into her eyes as she nodded,   
  
“Well if you need help with anything. Let me know. I’m just an Appa ride away,” she told him as they glanced at Aang who was walking into the village,   
  
“I can sense her. This is different,” he said as Zuko raised a brow,   
  
“How,” he asked fearfully,   
  
“Just. She’s darker. I just have a bad feeling,” he said as they entered the town. Azula stood there. His jaw slacked. She was alone. Her face is ready. Not crazy. Relaxed and controlled as it was years ago.   
  
“Did you like my gift Zuzu,” she teased coldly,   
  
“She’s your niece,” he expressed angrily as she laughed,   
  
“Oh is she it! Is she what you have to lose to make you into our father” she yelled out as Aang stepped forward,   
  
“That’s enough Azula. Come with us and we won’t hurt you,” he said as she smirked. Sokka nodded as he pulled out his Space Sword.    
  
“You can’t beat us all,”   
  
“Never stopped me before,” she said as she hopped up. Sending a mass of blue fire hurling at Sokka. Katara pulled him out the way with a grip of water. She rushed forward sending out a water whip as Toph flickered his fingers and palms at her. Sending two chunks of earth at her as she turned.    
  
The earth chunks flew past her on both sides as she spun around sending a quick burst of fire at the earthbender’s feet. Blasting her off into a nearby building. Then she rushed Sokka as she gripped his arm. Swinging Space Sword from his hand as she grabbed it and kick his chest with a fire enhanced kick. Sending him crashing into the ground.   
  
“Enough Azula!” Zuko shouted as he let loose a whip of fire that she countered on her own. As blue and red clashed. Azula looked as Aang looked moved forward with a blast of air. She rolled to the side avoiding both attacked as she forced herself forward. Fire pumping from her hands and feet as she slammed into Zuko. Wrapping her arms around him as they flew to a building. Her fire lit hands burning his sides.    
  
“Don’t you understand Zuzu! You're banishment, father’s fall! The return of the Avatar! It’s all mother’s fault. Part of her plan to ruin my life,” she screamed out as he fell from her arms and she stood up. He looked at her with pain in his eyes as if understanding something for the first time. Then terror filled him.   
  
“Time to finish up last time Water girl,” she cried as she whipped around sending out a blast of lightning. It flew at Katara who stood frozen in shock.   
  
Aang stared in horror as he felt his world slow. Anger filled him. She tried to kill Katara a second time. As she awaited her death.   
  
He closed his eyes.   
  
He opened them.   
  
They glowed white.

Aang flew forward summoning a massive wall of earth that stretched for easily fifty miles. He turned and spoke with the voice of all his lives,   
  
“It’s over Azula! Enough is enough!” Avatar Aang shouted sternly as she looked on with a hint of fear, She blasted herself forward but soon water-binding her arms. She looked up in a panic to see the Avatar called on the water from the clouds. As she was pulled down she forced a hand forward. Sending out a blast of blue fire at Aang’s face. He threw his right hand forward. Blasting the fire away with a blast of air as she crashed into a nearby building. As she fell to the ground. Aang formed an air scooter. Large enough to stand on as he flew forward. 

as she fell to the dirt with a bang. She found earth holding her body up in bondage. Aang looked at her as he placed his hand on her head.   
  
“I’m taking away you're bending. Forever!” he explained as light filled the area. It stopped Azula fell from her bondage,   
  
“What did you do to me,” she asked in horror as tears started to stream down her face.   
  
“I can’t let you try to kill a little girl and hurt this family anymore. So I took you're bending away,” he said as she started to cry. Full-on sobs filled the room.   
  
“I HATE YOU ZUKO! I HATE YOU! MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YES, YES SHOW YOURSELF,”   
  
“NO YOU'RE LYING! YOU NEVER LOVED ME”   
  
She shouted at no one. Zuko’s mother was in the Fire Nation as Zuko looked to his friends.   
  
“I’ll need help,” he said as he forced himself up. He didn’t know if this was right. But he knew that it was the only way his family would be safe. With Azula powerless in a cage. His sister. The sister his mother loved. Still loved with all her heart. Still called her little girl.

* * *

Azula lied in her bed. She had been trapped in her cell for over seventy years now. She had heard rumors of the new Avatar. A girl named Korra going to her brother’s city of love. Or whatever nonsense he called it. The thing he created with the Avatar. She’d never seen it of course. She’d never left this cell. She’d spend her days dreaming. Of a world with her father as it’s king. A better world. She’d be loved their. No one loved her down. She felt her heart slow once more.    
  
She hadn’t been eating well.    
  
She saw a dark shadow in her mind. It offered her a job.   
  
It was red and chaos.    
  
Like an anti-Avatar State.   
  
She’d be the Spirit Of Fear.    
  
Azula let out an elderly bitter laugh,   
  
“I guess you won. Seventy years in jail made me insane,” she said as she looked once more at the food her maid at brought her. Along with her new radio which sat on her dresser filled with her dresses. Her brother would say they were the most pretty in the whole wide world.    
  
A lie of course.   
  
He would not give her nice things.   
  
She had to admit.   
  
A seventy-year long game to gain her trust was clever!   
  
Jokes on him though. She’d die knowing he’d hated her.   
  
They all did!    
  
Even mother saw her as a monster.   
  
She looked up.   
  
Mother was there.    
  
Mother was always there.   
  
She doesn’t age.    
  
“I love you Azula. I do,” mother lies

Mother always lies    
  


“Even in face of my death you fear me enough to lie of feelings of love,” she said as she took her laughed breath.

She knew.    
  


She was nothing more the Mother's Little Monster Girl

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this! It’s my first time writing these characters. This mostly stands along but does explain what happened to Azula that put her on the path she’s on in the Legend Of Arya where she is the Spirit Of Fear. She just doesn’t know her vision in real yet! And yes. I made Suki Zuko's wife. Listen it's a thing in the comics and we don't know what happened to Sokka! I'm just trying to what canon we have for this point in time. And yes this story takes place on the birth Suyin! I could not help but have a badass Toph show up ready to fight Azula right after giving birth! That's my girl! Best Earthbender in the world! And Yes Aang took Azula's bending! I always figured he would have some point just get sick of dealing with her! Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!   
> Go check out the Legend Of Arya if you like Game Of Thrones as well!


End file.
